Untold Stories of the Bam RPG World
by OriginalPippie
Summary: This is in the same line as Sin of the Father and Time Of Our Lives. Just as the title suggests these are the previously untold stories of the next generation of the CKY crew.
1. Jordan's story

Jordan's Story

March 2013

The doctor examined three year old Jordan's ears and gave him a quick hearing test to see if there had been any changes with his hearing. He then scribbled some things on a chart and sat down across from Jimmy and Bam. Bam held Jack, who was half asleep, on his lap and Dusti sat on the floor next to him, quietly playing with some toys from the waiting room. Jordan sat on the examining table near Jimmy's chair and Jimmy held a hand on his leg.

This was just a routine doctor's visit to check Jordan's hearing. These visits had taken place since the twins had been about four months old when it was discovered that Jordan wasn't responding to sound like he should have been. It turned out that Jordan had a somewhat high percent amount of hearing loss in one ear and that the percentage could increase as he got older.

Bam and Jimmy had learned sign language and taught it to Dusti as well just so it would be easier for them to communicate with Jordan. When the twins were babies, they were both taught how to communicate through sign language and spoken language. They thought that at first Jordan would only be able to sign as a means of communication but he learned how to speak by paying attention to Jack's progress.

The doctor cleared his throat and looked at Bam and Jimmy.

" Jordan's hearing has worsened as expected, but not by that much. Only by about half a percent." Bam and Jimmy nodded Jimmy patted Jordan's leg. "I feel that Jordan has grown enough and his ears should be ready to withstand a small hearing aid."

Bam looked at Jordan and signed "What do you think, Jordan?"

"About what?" Jordan signed back

"The doctor thinks you're ready for a hearing aid." Jimmy answered

"What's that?" He asked out loud

"It's something that goes in your ear that will help you to hear better." Bam half signed

Jordan looked at the doctor partly stunned "You're going to put something into my ear?" He signed

"Don't worry Jordan. Lots of people wear hearing aids. Young people like you even. It doesn't hurt or anything. All that will happen is everything will become clearer and louder to you."

The doctor discussed the hearing aid with Jordan, Bam and Jimmy some more. Bam and Jimmy agreed that a hearing aid would help Jordan out a lot, and decided that it was the best thing for him.

A couple weeks later they were back in the doctor's office. The doctor talked to Jordan for a little bit before showing him the hearing aid. He explained it to Jordan and let him look at it for a minute. The doctor then stood on the side that Jordan's bad ear was and gently placed the aid into his ear. Right away Jordan's big hazel eyes widened as all the sound rushed to his ear with great intensity. He covered his ears with his small hands and shrieked.

"It's too loud!" He cried

Bam knelt down in front of Jordan and placed a hand on his shoulder "Jord, it's alright."

"Too loud!" Jordan cringed

Bam lowered his voice "I know it's probably shocking to you right now. But I promise you that you will get used to it and everything won't be so loud."

"You sure?"

"Positive. You'll just have to give it some time, ok?"

Jordan nodded his head and reached out for Bam. Bam picked him up as he stood. Bam and Jimmy thanked the doctor and then they left the office. The whole ride home Jordan fidgeted and covered and uncovered his ears, unable to stand the volume of everything around him. It was the first time he could truly hear everything the way he was meant to, but to him everything was deafening and almost painful to listen to. His small ears were sensitive to all the new sounds he was hearing for the first time and he didn't like it.

When they got home, Jordan couldn't stand it any longer and let loose the tears he had been harboring the whole ride home. As he cried he had to cover his ears to block out the volume of his own voice. Bam and Jimmy both tried to comfort him but all Jordan kept saying to them about everything was;

"It's too loud!"

All they could do was to hold him and wipe his tears away.

For the next couple days they had to change a few things to accommodate Jordan's sensitive ears. They could speak barely above a whisper, and the television and any music devise had to be turned down low. They even tried not to use noisy appliances, but certain times Jordan still complained about the noise.

One morning during breakfast Bam and Jimmy took notice to Jordan's absence. Jimmy went upstairs to the boys' room where he found Jordan still in bed, crying. Jimmy bent down in front of the bed and placed a hand on Jordan's side.

"What's the matter, Jord?" He asked softly. Jordan continued to cry and looked at him. Jimmy decided to sign his question to him instead.

"I don't want to wear it, Daddy." He signed back

Jimmy sighed and wiped away Jordan's tears "Why not?"

"Everything gets too loud. And my ears hurt. And sometimes my head hurts."

"We told you that you will get used to it. If you keep wearing it, pretty soon you won't notice it."

"You say that every day and it hasn't gotten better yet."

"I'm sorry Jordan. I don't know what to tell you. I wish I could make things better for you."

"Please don't make me wear it any more, Daddy."

Jimmy sighed "Couldn't you try it a little longer?"

"I don't want to!" He began to cry some more

Jordan buried his head under the pillow.

" Jordan," Jimmy spoke " Jordan please give it another try. I promise you it won't always be like this."

"No!" Jordan signed

Jimmy sighed and let Jordan cry some more. He placed a hand on his back and rubbed it a little as Jordan cried. After a couple minutes Jordan sat up and wiped his tears away before looking at Jimmy.

"Are you going to make me wear it?" He signed

Jimmy looked at him for a moment as he tried to come up with a suitable answer for his son.

"Is it really that painful for you to wear it?" Jordan nodded "Well… I guess we won't _make_ you wear it. It really was more of an experiment any way."

Jordan sniffed "Thank you, Daddy."

Jimmy wrapped his arms around him, bringing him into a hug.

"Everything's going to be alright, Jordan." He patted his back as Jordan held onto him

Bam came into the room and placed a hand on Jimmy's back. Jimmy looked up at Bam with a slight frown.

"Everything alright in here?" Bam asked

Jimmy let out a small sigh "He doesn't want to wear the hearing aid. He says it hurts him too much. I don't think we should make him wear it."

Bam looked at Jordan, who was still in Jimmy's arms, and frowned a little. He bent down next to Jimmy and rubbed Jordan's back.

"Hey Jord." Jordan looked at him "I'm sorry that you haven't had the best experience with your hearing aid, buddy."

"You promised me it would get better!"

Bam sighed "Yes I know we promised you it would. That's because we thought that if you only gave it a chance and wore it long enough you'd just get used to it. We really didn't know how it was going to be for you, but now we do." He hugged Jordan "We're real sorry that you had to be in such pain because of it. We would like to make up for it."

"How?"

"Well I don't know. But we'll come up with something. Right Jimmy?"

Jimmy nodded "Right. When we got you to try this aid out we only wanted what we thought was best for you."

"You didn't say that it was going to hurt!" Jordan whimpered

"Well that's because we didn't know how it was going to affect you." Jimmy said "We know that now and we're real sorry. We promise you that we won't make you wear the aid ever again."

"Thank you daddy." Jordan hugged both Bam and Jimmy

"You're welcome, buddy." Said Bam

Jimmy patted Jordan's back "Now let's go get you some breakfast, ok?"

"Ok."

Jimmy picked Jordan up and placed him on top of his shoulders. Jordan giggled as he was carried downstairs into the kitchen. Bam and Jimmy sat at the table with their kids and watched them as they ate. They looked over at Jordan and saw that he seemed much happier in the short time that they brought him down to the kitchen from his bedroom. Later that day the two of them talked and agreed that there was no reason that they would have to change anything with Jordan. Jordan was perfectly happy and fine growing up the way that he was, and Bam and Jimmy knew that he was dealing with his handicap better than they had ever imagined he would. Jordan didn't need any hearing aids or any other kind of thing to help him through life. He was going to be fine just the way he was and Bam and Jimmy weren't going to try to change any of that.


	2. Dusti's story

Dusti's Story

September 2013

Bam pulled the car into the parking space and parked. He let out a deep breath before looking at Jimmy in the seat next to him. He then looked back to Dusti in the backseat and smiled.

"Ok here we are, Sweetie."

"Uh huh." She replied

"You excited for your first day of first grade?" Asked Jimmy, beaming

"Yeah."

Bam and Jimmy got out of the car and then let Dusti out as well. They each took her by a hand as they began walking her inside the elementary school. Part way down the hall that led to her class room, Dusti stopped, causing Bam and Jimmy to stop as well. They turned to face her and saw the terrified look upon her small face.

"What's the matter Sweetie?" Asked Jimmy

Dusti just stared at them and slowly shook her head.

"Baby?" Bam questioned

"I don't want to go to first grade." She said softly

"Why not?"

"Because… It sounds scary."

"Oh. Baby…" Bam sighed before bending down to her level. He placed an arm around her "There's nothing to be scared of. It's not much different than being in kindergarten. You did alright with that."

Jimmy bent down next to her as well "Yeah you'll love it in first grade. You'll get to make all kinds of new friends, you'll get to play games at recess, and you know your cousins are in the building and Andy's in your class."

"But Aila and Hanna won't be here."

"Baby we've been over this. Aila and Hanna live in Finland." Bam said

"I know but why can't they come here for school?"

"Because they have to go to school in Finland. And I don't think the school busses from West Chester will travel that far just to pick them up." Jimmy explained, trying to coax a smile from Dusti

She managed to let out half a grin "Ok Daddy."

Bam and Jimmy stood up and took her hands again.

"Come on Dusti. You're going to be late for class."

"You sure it won't be scary?"

"Yes we're sure. You've got absolutely nothing to be scared of. Just go in there, smile, and show the other kids that you're not scared and that you're an amazing and funny girl. And by lunch time you'll have a ton of new friends." Jimmy said as they walked down the hall "You think you could do that?"

"Yeah."

"Good." Bam said as they reached the door to her class room "Here we are. You have a good day, Dusti, and we'll pick you up later."

"I will, Daddy."

Jimmy and Bam bent down to give her a hug before she entered the class room. They watched and smiled as Dusti went into the room and introduced herself to the teacher and other kids.

Later that day Dusti and her class mates went down to the cafeteria for lunch. Being in first grade, on the very first day of first grade, Dusti had never experienced anything like lunchtime in a school cafeteria before. All kinds of kids from every grade in that elementary school building, most of which that Dusti had never seen before, were gathered together in the noisy room just to eat their lunch. The room alone was amazing to Dusti since it was quite large to a small child like her. At this point Dusti was more excited than frightened to be around all these kids. It reminded her of many skate demos that she had been to that Bam had been apart of, and all of Bam's young fans running around and screaming for Bam's autograph; except it wasn't as crazy as those demos.

Andy waved to her and smiled as he called her over to the table that he was sitting at. When he sat down they hugged and talked about how they thought they weren't going to be able to find each other in the big cafeteria. Dusti sat her brand new Tony Hawk lunch box on the table in front of her. The little girl who sat across from her, spotted her lunch box and scrunched up her nose in disgust.

"Ew… you actually have a boy's lunch box?"

Dusti looked at her lunch box and then at the girl in confusion "What do you mean? It's Tony Hawk. He's cool and my daddy's friend."

"Tony Hawk is for boys."

"Says who?" Dusti looked at the girl's Bratz lunch box and scrunched her nose up the same way as the girl had done before "Bratz? Ew!"

"What do you mean 'Ew'? I _love _Bratz!"

"Well I love Tony Hawk!"

"How can you love Tony Hawk? You're a girl!"

"Yeah I'm a girl but I can love Tony Hawk if I want to!"

"But he's for _boys_!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Yeah huh!"

"Ok well Bratz are stupid!" Dusti stuck her tongue out at her

The girl shrieked "Nuh uh! You take that back!"

"Why should I? They're stupid! Only stupid, ugly girls like you would like them!"

A random boy who overheard them laughed "I heard your cousin Corey plays with Bratz." He said as he pointed at Dusti

Dusti's eyes widened. She was about to leap across the table to beat the living daylights out of these two other kids. In fact she drew her fist back to punch one of them in the nose, but a lunch room monitor came over to the table and grabbed her by the wrist.

"Children! That is enough! Now you be quiet and eat your lunch. If you can't do that then you'll be separated. However if there are any more problems then you will be spending your lunch time in the principal's office."

After the woman walked away the kids at the table all sat there and ate their lunch in peace. When lunch time was over Andy walked with Dusti through the hallway to make sure that she wouldn't get in any more fights. However when he left to go to the bathroom another little boy came up to her in the hall.

"Your name is Dusti, right?"

"Yeah."

"Then you have two daddies."

"Um, yeah I do."

"That's weird."

"How is that weird?"

"You're supposed to have a daddy and a mommy."

"No you're not."

"I have a mommy and a daddy. Every kid that I know has a mommy and a daddy but you. That makes you weird."

"You don't know anything! You're the one who's weird!"

"You look weird."

"You smell weird! You're a smelly little boy and you don't know anything!"

The boy laughed and pushed against her a little with a hand.

"I do too know things! I know it's weird to have two daddies like you."

"I'm not the only one with two daddies! My friend Andy has two daddies and so do my friends Aila and Hanna from Finland!"

" Finland?" He laughed "You made that place up. And you also made that up about Andy."

"Did not!"

"Well then Andy might have two daddies but he also has a mommy somewhere."

"So?"

"Where's your mommy if you're not weird?"

Dusti blinked and stared at him, stunned "I never had a mommy."

"Then where did you come from?"

"My daddy Jimmy's tummy."

The boy started laughing hysterically "Babies don't come from daddies' tummies! They come from mommies' tummies! You're weird _and _stupid!" He laughed

Dusti grew angry and could no longer control her temper. She pushed him down to the floor and punched him as hard as she could in the nose. She and the boy began fighting on the floor, with Dusti getting in a few good punches. When a teacher heard her screaming in the hallway, he thought that Dusti was the one who was getting hurt. Needless to say that once he got to where the kids were, he was more than surprised that Dusti was the one beating up on the boy. The teacher pulled them apart and escorted them to the principal's office. Dusti's first day of first grade wasn't over with and yet she had already gotten into two fights. Those two fights, however, were not going to be the only ones.


	3. Corey's story

Corey's story

May 2019

From early up Corey had always felt different. He wasn't able to figure out what made him different, even from Cole and Chris, and he wasn't able to understand why exactly he felt different for most of his life. Corey would often look at his uncles Bam and Jimmy, even close family friends Raab and Dunn and even Ville and Jussi, and saw the relationships that they had with each other. As he would watch those couples with admiration he would wish and hope that he would one day have a wonderful loving relationship like they all had together. At the same time Corey would look at his parents and their relationship. He was proud and happy that his parents had managed to stay together through everything that they had endured over the years. Corey saw the love that his parents felt for each other but for some reason he looked up to the other married couples in his life more than his own parents. He was never quite sure what exactly drew him to the other married couples even from an early age.

When Corey started attending school with his brothers he would often sit back and observe the other students around him. He loved to take in every detail about these new people that he could. During recess he could sit back and watch the other boys and girls play and he studied their every move. People fascinated him, especially the people that he didn't know. Once he had gone into middle school he found himself being drawn more towards watching the boys more than the girls. The girls his age would often come over to him and his brothers and tell them how cute they were and things like that. Cole and Chris would eat up all the attention from the girls, Chris especially, but Corey just wasn't interested in it. When ever a girl would call him cute he would politely thank them and then move on.

One day during recess Corey sat near the entrance to the school quietly drawing while watching the other students. There was a girl who was in the grade below him, who came up to him with a big smile. Her name was Shelby and she wore her long blonde hair pulled back in a pony tail. This was the first time that Corey had noticed that she had the brightest blue eyes that he had ever seen and that the tiny rubber bands in her braces matched them perfectly. She giggled as she smiled at him, handing him a freshly picked dandelion. When she spoke to him she put a special drawn out emphasis on her words to create a flirty effect.

"Hey _Corey_."

"Hey." He nodded with a grin

"What are you drawing?"

He shrugged "Just random designs."

"They're neat."

"Thanks."

"By the way Corey," She giggled "I think you're cute."

"Oh." He grinned "Well thanks Shelby."

"You want to hang out with me after school?"

"Um… no sorry I think I'm busy."

"Oh alright. Well I guess I'll see you around school then."

"Yeah I guess."

Shelby walked away and Corey went back to his drawing. He thought she was kind of cute looking but he didn't feel very interested in her. Not a second later Mark Von D came up to him with the same smile that Shelby had given him. He even moved, spoke and stood in the same way that she did, but in a mocking way. He bent down and picked up a dandelion from the nearby grass and looked at Corey.

"Hey _Corey." _He said with a higher toned voice to match the tone of Shelby's voice

Corey let out a small laugh and smiled "Hey Mark."

"I picked a flower for you Corey." He handed the flower to him with a girly giggle "You're cute."

"Thanks Mark." Corey laughed

"I'm Shelby and I like Corey!" He placed his hands on his hips and then he wiggled them in a very feminine way

Corey and Mark began to laugh. Even though he knew that Mark was doing this to pick on Shelby, Corey felt a little flattered hearing Mark call him cute and acting as though he liked him. When all the kidding was done, Mark walked away from Corey to catch up with some of his friends. Corey watched him leave and he couldn't help but smile to himself. For a small moment he felt like he was blushing a little bit. He hoped that no one around him noticed him smiling and blushing over Mark. He decided to bury himself in his drawings so no one would notice him.

As he continued to sit there he would often look up and try to spot Mark somewhere. Once in a while he would see Mark off in the distance and then a slight grin would form upon his lips. At one point he glanced down at his drawing and was a little surprised when he had doodled Mark's name in a special design. He blushed a little to himself once he realized what he had drawn. Once recess was over and everyone went back to their classes Corey sat in class unable to concentrate on his school work. He found that all he could keep on his mind was Mark. His notebook was becoming filled with scribbles of Mark's name. Tucked within the rings of the notebook was the dandelion that Mark had given him as a joke. He didn't know why he had saved the flower or why he was thinking about him. All he knew was when he did think about him and look at the flower, he felt happy.

On the way home Corey sat alone on the bus and gazed out of the window. He reached up with his finger and drew a smiley face on the window in front of him and couldn't help but smile himself. It didn't take him very long before he realized that he was feeling this way and thinking about Mark all the time because he had developed a crush on him. There was a moment where he had to explain to himself that he was crushing on another _boy _in his grade. As he thought about that fact he started to think about everything as logically as he could. He thought about everything that happened in his life so far and how he had interacted with different people. He began to realize within these memories that things were appearing a little differently to him.

Standing on the steps to get off of the bus Corey had to stop once everything came all together. Right then as he stood there, blocking his brothers and sister from getting off of the bus, three words rang loudly in his mind: I am gay. With the strong, almost telekinetic ability, connection that he had with Cole and Chris he had hoped that neither of them "heard" his voice in their heads as he thought those three words. Cole stood behind him on the steps and pushed him forward.

"C'mon, Cor. Get a move on."

"Oh sorry." Corey said as he finally stepped off of the bus

He and his siblings walked inside the house after they walked away from the bus. Cole and Chris went up to the still somewhat dazed out Corey and stepped in front of him.

"What?" Corey asked

"What's up with you?" Cole asked

"What do you mean?"

"You've been kind of out of it since recess." Chris replied

Corey shrugged his shoulders "Just have stuff on my mind I guess."

"Yeah it really appears that way." Stated Cole "What's going on, on your mind that you've been thinking about so much?"

"I um… nothing."

"Uh-huh." Cole and Chris said together

"I got homework to do. I'll talk to you later."

With that Corey headed upstairs. He walked right over to his bed and lied down. Opening his book bag he then pulled out his notebook and opened it. Still inside the rings and a little flattened was the dandelion. He pulled it out of the rings and smiled as he held it up to his nose. For a little while he lay there on his bed looking at the dandelion and inside of his notebook at his doodles of Mark's name. He began to daydream about Mark and a broad smile formed on his mouth. It took him a second to realize that his brothers had joined him in the bedroom. He sat up and put his notebook away along with the flower and looked over at his brothers, trying not to seem guilty of anything.

"So how's that homework going for you?" Chris asked with a small smirk

"Fine."

Cole smirked and then looked at Chris before looking back at Corey " What's her name?"

Corey looked at him with a raised eyebrow "What are you talking about?"

"This girl that you've obviously fallen for all of the sudden. Come on dish it out, bro."

"Yeah tell us about her."

"I don't want to."

"Aww come on Cor." Chris encouraged

"You'll laugh at me or something."

"Since when have we been like that with you? We won't laugh at you and we won't be mean to you. Just tell us about this girl." Replied Cole

Corey sighed a little and looked away from them for a second. "I don't want to tell you who it is."

"Why not?" Chris asked "Is she a dog or something?"

"No!" Corey paused "No. It's just that… if I told you who it was then I would also have to tell you something else. Something that I'm not ready to tell any one yet."

Cole and Chris looked at each other and then at Corey. They couldn't help but wonder if maybe their brother was in trouble somehow but at the same time they felt that this thing that he wasn't ready to tell them wasn't something bad. They sat on Corey's bed on either side of Corey. Cole put an arm around him.

"Corey you know you can trust us with whatever is on your mind."

"Of course. And we're right here whenever you're ready to tell us."

"And whatever this is we will support you with it." Cole finished

Corey looked at both of them and then thought for a second about what he was going to say. He took a deep breath "Ok I'll tell you guys about this now but you have to promise me that you won't tell anyone else, even mom and dad. I want the others to know when I'm ready for them to know."

They both nodded their heads and spoke in unison "We promise."

"Ok… ok here's the thing. I have a crush on someone but it's not the kind of someone you would think that I would have a crush on." He looked both of them in the eyes "It's another boy. I realized today that I'm gay."

There was silence between the three brothers for a few seconds. Chris and Cole looked at each other for a brief moment as this new information about their brother washed over them. Then at the same time the two of them wrapped their arms around Corey, pulling him into a hug. Corey felt so relieved once they hugged him. He knew that if anyone else was going to embrace the fact that he was gay with him it would be Cole and Chris, and not just because they were triplets. The three of them sat there on Corey's bed for a while discussing the subject at hand. Right then Corey realized that he was even more proud to have been born in this family, because he knew that everyone else in his family was going to accept him for who he was. And that to him really mattered the most.


	4. Hanna's story

Hanna's Story

April 2020

Hanna shoved the plastic baggy into her pocket before walking up the steps to the front door. Knowing that she had probably forgotten her key again she then looked for the extra key. Once she had the key and unlocked the door she quietly entered the house hoping that no one knew that she was coming home late yet again. This had been the fourth time in two weeks where she had come home during the early hours of the morning. A couple times Aila had caught her sneaking in but she promised that she wouldn't say a word about it to their dads. Aila also told her that if she continued coming home that late then she would tell their dads about it. This just caused Hanna to be sneakier when coming home.

Walking upstairs she went into the bathroom and locked the door just in case. She then walked over to the counter and pulled the baggy out of her pocket. Dumping the contents of the baggy onto the counter she then found a razor blade and used it to make two lines out of the white powder before her. With a rolled up dollar bill she took out of her pocket Hanna then bent forward and snorted the two lines of coke.

Even though it had been a couple months since she started doing it she couldn't remember what actually caused her to start doing coke. All she really knew was she liked it. It gave her the biggest rush that she had ever felt before. When she was on it she found herself to be more social than ever. If she had a reason to she could stay up for hours while she was on it.

Hanna left the bathroom and headed for her bedroom. Much to her surprise once when she had reached her room, Aila was standing there staring at her through the darkness. Hanna tried to move her out of the way to get to the door but Aila just pushed back.

"The hell is your problem?" Hanna asked in a whisper

"I was wondering the same about you. Hanna what have you been doing out so late?"

"I wasn't out late tonight. I just got up to go to the bathroom."

"Ok so you decided to get dressed just to go across the hall to go to the bathroom?"

"Just get out of my way, Aila." She tried to grab the doorknob but Aila stopped her

"No. Where were you tonight?"

"Who are you? Dad?" Hanna rolled her eyes

"Just answer my question."

"Why should I?"

"Because I'm your sister and I care about you."

Hanna snorted "Whatever."

She pushed Aila aside and went into her room, locking the door behind.

"Thank you Aila." Jussi said "We'll take it from here."

"Yes now you get to school." Added Ville

Aila nodded before turning away and walking out the door. Jussi and Ville looked at each other for a moment.

"Ok so where do we start?" Ville asked after letting out a small sigh

"I don't know. I guess we could just call her down here and talk to her."

"Good idea." Ville looked towards the stairs "Hanna could you get down here please?" He called out

Hanna made her way downstairs still wearing the clothes she had on the night before. She had gotten all of two hours of sleep and it showed. Her eyes were droopy and red. Her disheveled hair and badly smudged makeup distracted from the fact that there were dark circles under her eyes. Ville and Jussi stared at her, cross armed as she stood before them wiping sleep away.

"Why haven't you gotten ready for school yet? Hanna you're going to be late."

"Papa I was sleeping." She said with a yawn

"Well it seems that if I had come home as late as you have I'd still be sleeping too." Stated Ville

"I didn't get in late."  
"Aila told us you did. And apparently this has been going on for a while now."

"Well Aila lies."

"Hanna," Ville said firmly "We're not stupid. Now tell us where you have been going and what you've been doing that's kept you out until early in the morning."

"I don't have to tell you!"

"Like hell you don't!" Jussi fired back "We can drag it out of you or search your room if that' what it will take."

"Fine. Go ahead and search my room. I've got nothing to hide."

"If you've got nothing to hide then why won't you tell us what you've been doing at night?" Asked Ville

Hanna stared at them before turning away "I have to get ready for school." She started to walk away

"You can get ready for school when we're done talking to you."

She looked at them "But you said that I was going to be late."

"This is more important right now. And we'll drive you to school and explain everything to your teacher when we get there."

Knowing that they weren't going to let her go anywhere even to school until they knew, and knowing that she wouldn't be able to keep it from them no matter how hard she tried, she decided to spill everything to them. She knew that they were going to search her room for her stash so she took it with her. In between class periods she went into the bathroom and locked herself into one of the stalls. There she sat and sniffed a little coke off of the crook of her hand.

A great rush of energy burst through her and then any trace of lack of sleep had vanished. She went to class appearing ready and excited to learn. The only problem was she didn't want to sit still behind her desk. Her teacher at one point had to question her about her bout of peppiness. Hanna first played it off as her just being happy.

Day after day Hanna snuck out of the house with her coke stash. She got away with sneaking a sniff or two in the bathroom until suspicion began to surround her. However suspicion wasn't enough for the school to inform her parents.

Aila walked into Hanna's room and looked around. The room seemed to be empty but the sound of soft whimpering coming from the closet area proved otherwise. Thinking that this was strange Aila decided to investigate. She went over to the closet and tried to open it. At first she had a little trouble getting the door to cooperate but after trying again it gave into her. Once she had the closet door open she stood back in stunned silence. Balled up and shaking on the floor was her sister. Hanna opened her eyes and gazed up at her before closing her eyes again. Aila right away bent down beside her, scooping her into her arms.

"Hanna what's the matter? Why are you in the closet?"

"I… I didn't want any one to see me like this."

"You look like shit. What have you been doing to yourself?"

"I can't stop, Aila. I-I've tried…"

"It's the coke, isn't it?" Hanna just nodded "Hanna I can't believe you would put yourself in so much trouble. You're smart, you should have known better."

Aila pulled Hanna up and helped her over to her bed. She shook her head in disbelief at her sister.

"You stay here in bed," She said before standing up "I'm getting dad and papa."

"No you can't!"

"Hanna you're not well. They'll know how to help you better than I can."

"But Aila…"

"What?"

Hanna closed her eyes with a frown before letting out a sigh "Nothing. Just go if you must."

Hanna knew that there was no point in refusing any kind of help. She was scared and didn't know what to do. All she knew was if she was going to get off coke she wouldn't be able to do it alone. Ville and Jussi came into her room rather quickly after Aila had informed them about her condition. They of course were disappointed in their daughter but to her surprise they didn't yell at her or punish her in any way. Instead they talked to her and helped her decide the best way for her to get clean. She and everyone else knew that it was going to be tough and it was going to take some time but she was willing to go endure everything that she would have to in order to get better. At this point the last thing that she wanted to ever do was put herself this again.


	5. Cole's story

Cole's Story

July 2020

There he stood at the top of the ramp with his skateboard in hand and by his side. He held his breath and felt sweat run down from his forehead and down the side of his face, leaving a damp streak behind on his skin. The hot summer sun beat down upon everyone, bringing them all the desire to keep cool any way that they could. Cole glanced over toward the crowd and spotted his parents standing there near the front with smiles of excitement and pride plastered upon their faces. Next to them stood his siblings watching with anticipation and great expectations of his first big skating competition. He felt no pressure as he stood up there on top of the ramp, only excitement and pure joy. All the months of intense training had been for this very moment. It was now his time to shine.

Cole took one last deep breath and then dropped his board down in front of him. He dropped down with ease and began to skate. The crowd all around him began to cheer as he did his tricks. His insides were screaming and jumping all around with excitement as he skated. He knew that he was going to win some kind of award during this competition and that made his all ready high confidence level to go up. The roar of the crowd, applauding him and chanting his name, made his confidence go up even more.

He rode up the side of the ramp and then turned back around and down the ramp, smiling to himself. With every trick he did, he had nailed perfectly. Each time he nailed a trick the crowd cheered even more. Then came the point of the competition where he had to pull off some of the more difficult tricks at his competitive level. He held his breath for a second before attempting the first of these tricks. He sped up some and then right at the most crucial point of the trick the sun beamed down brightly right into his eyes. This caused him to slip and then fall off of his skateboard. He fell all the way to the bottom of the ramp and landed hard on his back. He let out a loud scream and the crowd gasped. Once he wasn't able to get up the medics rushed over to him and began to thoroughly check him out. Jade and Novak passed through the barricades that separated the crowd from the skaters and ramps, and rushed over to Cole's side. However they were told to stand back so that the medics could work on him.

Cole lay there crying and screaming in pain and was instructed not to move. Even if he wanted to move right then, the pain was so excruciating that he was unable to move. The medics worked on him for a few minutes before they secured him onto a stretcher. Everyone else clapped solemnly once Cole was carried off of the ramp and transported to the waiting ambulance. Right before he was put into the ambulance he looked up and saw his parents standing there. Jade placed her hands on either side of his face and brushed his hair back some.

"Cole, baby, you're going to be alright." She tried not to cry

"M-mom…" He closed his eyes for a second

Novak grabbed his hand "You hang in there Cole. We're going to be right here with you the whole way. We love you, Cole."

"I… I love you too."

Jade kissed Cole on the forehead and then he was put into the ambulance. The ambulance ride was kind of rough on Cole. The whole time he kept thinking about his fall. He kept thinking about the things that he did wrong and the things that he could have done better. He thought about everything that could have prevented the fall and everything else that could have gone wrong. At the same time he thought and worried about his injuries. He wondered just how badly he was hurt. He wondered about if he would have to go through physical therapy and how long he would have to go through it if he did have to go. He wondered about how his skating would be affected, and if in fact he would still be able to skate after this. Cole had suffered many a fall through the years with his skating but he already felt that none of those previous falls he had endured would even compare to this one. This one truly was the worst one ever. This was the only one that made him fear the worst.

After a while of being in the hospital Cole lay in his hospital bed and watched as his family entered his room. He sighed a little once his parents came up to his bed.

"How are you feeling sweetie?" Jade asked

"Like I have a broken back and that my skating career and life is over."

She sighed slightly "You know it doesn't have to be like that. Everyone has their setbacks."

He rolled his eyes "Are you going to tell me that everything happens for a reason now? I don't want to hear that clichéd bullshit right now."

"Cole stop." Novak said firmly "There's no reason for you to be like this. Things could have gone much worse than they did. This is going to be tough, yes. But you're going to get through it all. You're strong and stubborn and are quite capable of getting through anything, especially with your family here supporting you and helping you every step of the way. We're not going to let you sit there feeling sorry for yourself or be pissed at the whole world because of this. Damn it, Cole, you're going to get better and you're going to get back on that board and you're going to be a better and stronger skater than you've ever been. I take that back; you're going to be the best damn skater that we've ever seen."

Cole stared at him for a moment trying to take everything he had just said in. He had tears in his eyes and he knew that Novak was right with what he said to him.

Cole spent a couple weeks in the hospital. After the small speech his dad had given to him the first day he was there Cole had tried not to be too upset or too negative about anything. He tried not to let the fact that he had an extremely difficult time trying to move his legs bother him, at least not a whole lot. On the inside he was scared. He worried about not being able to walk again. He worried that he would have to choose a new career. If in fact he would have to go a different career route he had no idea what else he would do. Skateboarding had been his life from little on up so he never stopped to think about other things that interested him that he would be good at. He dreaded the idea of him never getting the chance to ever skateboard again.

At first when he went home he was having trouble walking so he had to use a wheelchair. Sometimes he hated the wheelchair and sometimes it didn't bother him at all. Once he reminded himself that he might not need it for very long he began to feel better about it. Plus just when he had gotten used to maneuvering around in the wheelchair he had to begin physical therapy for his back and legs.

One morning Jade entered the bedroom and went up to Cole's bed where he lay, fast asleep. She nudged him a little, causing him to let out a small grunt.

"Cole get up."

He pulled the blanket over his head "No I'm sleeping."

"Cole Vincent get up now. You have to go to your therapy."

"I don't want to go."

"Too bad. Now get up before you run late."

"Ugh fine."

Cole threw the blanket off of him and sat up. He then took a deep breath before swinging his legs over to the edge of the bed before slowly standing up with Jade's support. She helped him get ready to go and then they left for his physical therapy session. He hated the idea of physical therapy but he knew that if he was going to skate again he would have to go through it.

After lots of grueling physical therapy sessions Cole decided that he was ready to get back on his skateboard. He woke up early one morning, before anyone else in the house woke up, and he grabbed his board and headed out to the ramp. It was still a little dark outside so he had to turn on the yard light that shone over the ramp. Right away he started skating. A few hours and countless falls later he found himself to be joined by his brothers and sister. They stood back near the house and watched as he continued to practice. He knew that it had been a while since he last skated because his skating was no where near its normal par. His siblings watched him and began to call out words of encouragement as he skated. After a little bit he had grown tired and his muscles ached so he stopped and sat on the ramp.

The other Novak children gathered around Cole. They all smiled and told Cole about how well he did. Cole confessed that he felt that he could have done better but he didn't want to push himself more than he should.

Day after day Cole practiced on the ramp in the back yard. He became stronger and his skills improved a great deal. The more he practiced the better he became and soon he was back to where he was before his fall. Every day as he practiced his parents would watch him with pride, knowing just how much he had improved. Cole managed to qualify for another competition that would take place later that fall. This time he knew that he was going to land that trick that caused him to break his back and that this time he was going to win the award that he truly deserved.


	6. Kayla's story

Kayla's Story

June 2021

Jimmy held his breath as he stood there. He glanced down and let his breath out slowly before he saw the tiny word appear on the small screen.

"Oh God…" He gasped "Bay!" He looked at it again just to be sure "Bay get in here!"

Bam huffed as he ran into the bathroom, having come all the way from downstairs. He held one hand on the doorframe and his other hand on his chest as he caught his breath.

"Jimmy what's the matter? When I heard you yell like that I almost had a heart attack." He asked as he looked up at him

Jimmy stood there with tears in his eyes, looking at Bam "Bay you won't believe it."

"Believe what? Just tell me."

Jimmy smiled and tears began to fall as he held up the pregnancy test for Bam to see "It's positive."

"Positive?" Bam asked, confused. He looked at the test "Is that…?"

He nodded, beaming "It's positive. I'm pregnant."

"You're pregnant?" Bam smiled

"I'm pregnant!"

Bam wrapped his arms around Jimmy and gave him a deep kiss. The 41 year old Bam and 48 year old Jimmy were never so excited to be having a baby as they were right then. Eleven years earlier during a bad accident while on tour with the Bloodhound Gang, Jimmy had lost the baby he was carrying after only about three months of pregnancy. After the accident Bam and Jimmy were told that Jimmy wouldn't be able to become pregnant any more. They also thought that at this point in their lives, Jimmy probably would have been too old to become pregnant regardless of his accident. Needless to say this current pregnancy came as a total surprise to the both of them.

September 2021

Bam pulled out the chair for Jimmy and then gave him a kiss before taking his seat next to him. Jimmy smiled and then immediately picked up the menu before him. Bam snickered and shook his head.

"Bay, why don't we wait to order when everyone else gets here?" Bam asked

"But I'm hungry now."

"I know but you can at least wait to order."

"I'm just looking to get ideas so I'll be ready to order when they get here."

Bam snickered and then kissed him "Ok Bay." He patted Jimmy's rounded belly

Jimmy looked at his belly and then up at Bam "They're going to know I'm pregnant as soon as they see me."

"Well then like push your chair in closer to the table so they don't see your belly."

"Good idea."

Jimmy scooted his chair up closer to the table like Bam suggested. All at once Phil, April, Jade and Novak came up to the table and greeted them. The six of them all gathered together at a restaurant to celebrate Bam's 42nd birthday that was coming up in a couple days. They all started talking and ordered their food. Jade, right away, noticed how much food Jimmy had ordered for himself and cocked an eyebrow when he started eating. It seemed as though the more he ate, the hungrier he became.

"So, uh, Jimmy…" She started "You a little hungry there?"

Jimmy blushed "Um…" He sat his fork down and looked at Bam

Bam grinned and looked at everyone else "Ok I guess this is as good of time as any to tell you guys."

"We wanted to surprise everyone." Jimmy scooted his chair back some and placed a hand on his stomach "I'm three months pregnant."

Bam smiled and everyone else dropped their jaws. April looked part way between ecstatic and confused.

"But that's impossible. Your accident…"

Jimmy smiled "Yeah well apparently it wasn't as impossible as we thought."

"Yeah. Oh and we just found out that we're having a girl."

Jade jumped up and hugged Bam and then Jimmy "Oh wow guys that's amazing." She smiled and placed a hand on Jimmy's stomach "I'm so happy for you."

"Congrats guys! Thanks for the new little niece." Novak raised his glass before taking a drink

"Ok so if you're three months along… then that means she'll be born approximately in… April."

Bam nodded at his mom with a grin "Yup. You can expect your new granddaughter some time in April, Ape." He snickered "Start planning for her now. And you can go as crazy with her as you want."

"You think she's going to be your official last child then?" Phil asked

"Well I mean, I'm almost 42 and Jimmy's just turned…" Jimmy cleared his throat "Jimmy's old…er now so…"

Jimmy rolled his eyes "Yeah thanks for that, Bam. But any way, yeah we don't think we're going to have any more kids after this. We're plenty happy with four kids. Plus it's a miracle that we're having her." He said while rubbing his belly

"You guys think you're going to be able to raise this baby now? I mean after all the two of you are getting up there." Said Jade, mid drink with a smirk

Bam looked at Jimmy and then looked at Jade before shaking his head "We'll sure as hell find out. Right Bay?"

"That's for sure." Jimmy said before beginning to eat some more

May 2022

"Ok we're done here." Said the doctor

Jimmy pulled his shirt down over his big, round stomach and sat up. He looked over at Bam and then at the Doctor.

"Alright so… I'm almost a month overdue here. Is that normal?"

"I assure you that there is nothing to be concerned about. I'm sure that you're pretty anxious to have this baby already, but don't worry she'll come when she's ready. Which I think should be any minute now."

Bam nodded his head "If we're too anxious, which I think Jimmy is more anxious than I am, and she doesn't come soon, could we just come in for a c-section without him actually being in labor?"

"Of course. In fact I would recommend it at this point."

"Great. Bam help me down from here."

Bam helped Jimmy off of the examining table and then the two of them left the doctor's office. When they got into the car Jimmy let out a heavy sigh, followed by a groan.

"Bam I can't stand it any more! I thought it took forever to have the twins but this is ridiculous!"

"Bay just relax. About a month overdue really isn't that long." Jimmy shot a glare at him "Ok… so it seems much longer for the one carrying the baby. I understand that." He picked Jimmy's hand up and kissed it "But please don't worry over this. She'll come very soon. Before you know it we'll be bringing our new baby girl home."

"Yeah I guess. But I just want to get this baby out of me already!"

Bam nodded and drove "I know, Bay, I know."

It was around 3:30 in the next morning when it happened. Jimmy turned over onto his side with a groan. He woke Bam up, complaining about labor pains. Bam got out of bed right away and then went down the hallway to the kids' rooms to let them know, in his own way, that he was taking Jimmy to the hospital.

Dusti yawned "Alright dad. Call us when the baby's born." She pulled her blanket over her head and went back to sleep

Bam then left her room and went to Jack and Jordan's room to tell them the news. The twins let out sleepy mumbles that sort of resembled words before falling back to sleep. After that Bam went to where Jimmy was and helped him out to the car. On the ride to the hospital Jimmy held his stomach and leaned forward in his seat.

"Fuck, Bam, these contractions are getting worse and worse. I think she's trying to kill me from the inside."

"Ok Jimmy we're almost there. Just try to relax as best as you can and breathe."

Jimmy leaned back and took slow, deep breaths while rubbing his stomach. He then started cursing Bam under his breath and repeating phrases like "This better as hell be our last one" and "I'm too old for this bullshit". Bam finally pulled into the hospital parking lot and helped Jimmy out of the car and inside the hospital.

After he was checked into his room, Jimmy lay in the bed in what he described as "the worst agony that no one should ever have to go through". Bam held Jimmy's hand to give Jimmy something to squeeze during contractions. Bam had to bite down hard on his fist whenever Jimmy had a contraction. After one bad contraction Bam mumbled to himself that he should get his hand x-rayed, thinking that Jimmy might have broke it. Jimmy glared at him with the urge to beat him in the head.

"Shut the fuck up, Bam. You think you're in pain right now? Try having these fucking contractions!"

Bam sighed "Yes you're right. I'm sorry. Where's the damn doctor?"

"Where ever he is, he better have lots of drugs with him when he gets here. If he doesn't then I'll need someone to knock me out."

"Just be glad that you're having a c-section."

"Just be glad that I haven't killed you yet."

Shortly after that the doctor came in, followed by two nurses. They then took Jimmy into the operating room, with Bam staying by his side the whole time. Jimmy spent the whole time in a drug-induced daze. He looked up at Bam and let out a dopey grin before the two of them heard the very first cry of their new born baby girl. When she was cleaned off she was placed in Jimmy's arms. Jimmy, who was still under the drugs that were given to him, looked at his new daughter and grinned.

"So… are you the one who was trying to kill me?"

Bam giggled and looked at Jimmy and then at their daughter "She's so beautiful." He kissed Jimmy on the forehead "I love you so much."

"I love you too, Bam." He looked at her and grinned "She looks so much like Dusti when she was born. Except with curlier hair."

"Yeah she does." Bam gently brushed her hair with his hand

"So what's the name of this beautiful little girl?" The nearby nurse asked with a smile

Jimmy looked at Bam and then at the baby in his arms and smiled "Kayla."

"Kayla April Margera-Franks." Bam added before kissing Kayla on the end of her nose

Jimmy handed Kayla over to Bam and then lied back some more. He sank deeper into his pillow and closed his eyes. Bam held Kayla in his arms, beaming proudly. He looked over at Jimmy and saw that he had fallen asleep. He then kissed him on the forehead.

"I love you more than anything." He said softly

Later that day Dusti, Jack and Jordan were brought up to the hospital by Bam. They entered Jimmy's room, where he sat up holding Kayla in his arms. Jimmy looked up at the three of them and smiled.

"Hey guys. Come here and meet your little sister."

They went up to Jimmy's bed and looked at Kayla. All three of them smiled and then hugged Jimmy and Bam.

"Wow dad this is amazing." Dusti said "I can't believe we finally have a little sister."

"Yeah she sure took her good sweet time in getting here." Jack snickered

"You know…" Jordan signed to them "When Bam woke us up this morning and told us Jimmy was in labor I believed that I was still asleep and that I was dreaming."

"I don't think you really woke up, Jord." Bam said "I practically had to yell in your ear just to let you know what was going on."

"_Practically_?" Jack asked "I thought you were shouting in _my _ear. In fact I think you got so shook up or whatever, knowing that the baby was on the way, you originally thought I was Jordan."

"Yeah sorry Jack. I was excited."

"A little too excited." Dusti snickered "Did you _have _to jump on my bed like that?"

"Um… sorry Dusti."

Jimmy started laughing "I'm just glad that he opened the car door for me. Oh wait he almost forgot to do that too. I almost kicked his ass before he even had a chance to get in the car."

"Yeah yeah yeah…"

They all laughed and then they all began to gush over Kayla. Bam and Jimmy knew then that their family was finally complete. They didn't care how long it took them to have their fourth and final child, or how old they were when they had her, all they knew was they were blessed by a miracle.


	7. Chris's story

Chris's Story

June 2023

Graduation was only two days away and Chris was in a whirlwind of emotions. He thought that he was going to miss going to school as a part of his every day routine. He knew that he was going to miss certain friends from both his grade and from grades below his. He wouldn't have to worry about no longer being in the same place as his younger siblings since he saw them every day. His cousins would also be attending school without him but he wouldn't be about to miss them.

At the same time he was excited and more than ready to leave high school behind. This was the final summer before he would go off to college. He was finally becoming an adult in his mind. High school was one stage of his life that was coming to an end; it was what he had been working for. However he felt that his passage into adulthood was only half over. He thought that most people his age, even some younger, had lost their virginity. This included his brothers Cole and Corey. Knowing this about them made him feel left out.

Chris had been hanging around with Cole at the skate park every day since they had got out of school. He wasn't as much into skating as Cole was but he still enjoyed it. But most of the time he would stand back and watch Cole skate and record it in his notebook. This was a new hobby of his to jot down certain "events" around the skate park and even around their personal skate ramp at home and then turning these into mock news articles. On this day Chris found himself staying away from writing about Cole and his skating and then he began writing more about other people who were there at the park. This one person in particular caught his attention. While he was paying attention to this person he had forgotten all about Cole.

He went over towards her once she stopped skating. He recognized her from the year before. She actually was a couple years older than him having repeated a grade. She happened to have a certain reputation around the school as a girl who was linked with just about any guy in school that one could think of. Most of these links were untrue, or so she has said, but the truth of other links was still uncertain and she certainly was not speaking about them. Chris smirked a little once he knew who she was. That smirk remained upon his face as he approached her.

"Hey, um, Kristen?"

She looked up at him "It's Kirsten actually." She grinned

"Well I was close." He grinned "Funny running into you here."

"Yeah I guess so. Excuse me for sounding rude but who are you?"

Chris laughed "I'm Chris Novak. I, uh, I was a grade below you. Maybe you've seen me around."

She nodded with a slight smirk "Cole Novak's twin brother, right?"

"Triplet actually."

"Oh! Oh yeah. I usually forget about Corey."

"Yeah he tends to go off on his own. We don't see him a whole lot any more."

"Oh shame. Well nice to see you, Chris."

"Yeah nice to see you." He smiled

The two of them continued talking for a while. Soon Chris had forgotten all about Cole and he didn't even realize that he had been left there at the skate park. Kirsten even happily allowed him to document her every move on her skateboard in his notebook. He was going to write a special article about her and was going to make her a copy. Kirsten wound up taking him home. As soon as he stepped in through the door, Jade went up to him with a smirk upon her face.

"What?" He asked

"So who's this girl that Cole says you been spending time with at the skate park?"

"Just some girl. No big deal."

"She gave you a ride home, didn't she?"

"Um yeah. So?"

"It's just been a while since either of us have seen you with a girl."

"It's no big deal." He shrugged and walled past her

Chris acted as though the time he spent with Kirsten really wasn't a big deal like he had said. But the truth of the matter was he couldn't get her or the time they spent together off of his mind. He didn't feel as though he was smitten with her; he just felt good to know that someone like her was around.

The next day there was going to be a big party that the triplets were very excited about. This was officially the last party that they would attend as high school students and the official first party of the summer. Chris didn't expect that she would be there but he had invited Kirsten to meet him there. He had to admit to himself as he got ready for the party that he was more excited about the possibility to see her than he thought he would be. He even fixed his hair just right, picked out the perfect outfit and put on just enough cologne for the occasion. Cole and Corey picked on the fact that he had taken a long time to get ready, primping and perfecting his over all look.

"Looks like someone has one hot date. Huh Cor?"

"Yeah sure does seem that way." Corey smirked right along with Cole "Who is she, Chris?"

"Who is who?"

"This girl you're obviously getting ready for." Cole stated. He paused briefly "It's Kirsten isn't it?"

"It's no one. Can't a guy just make himself look good for a party if he wants to?"

"Sure. But you've never put in this much time and effort on yourself if a girl wasn't involved."

Chris shrugged his shoulders "I wanted to look good for the party. Big fucking deal."

"Mmmhmm." Cole and Corey replied in unison with matching smirks

"Whatever." Chris started to head downstairs "Let's just go to the party all ready."

This party was better than the triplets or anyone else could imagine. Corey met up with Mark and the two of them spent the entire night at each other's side mingling with everyone else. Cole would have had a date at the party but his girlfriend was away in a different country. He found it very easy to stay faithful to Aila no matter how far apart they were. Chris hung around many girls, having an equal amount of fun with each of them. But at the same time he had a particular girl on his mind.

With a beer in his hand Chris made his way through the crowd of people. He nearly spilled his beer after running into the back of someone.

"Oh sorry." He apologized

"It's ok. No damage done. Besides I've been running into people all night." She turned to smile at him

"Kirsten!" He said, not realizing how excited he would get once he saw her "I thought you weren't going to show up."

"I've been here for a while. Kind of blending in with the crowd I guess."

"Yeah." He chuckled "That's easy to do at a party like this." He paused to look at her up and down with a grin "You look nice."

"Thanks. So do you."

Chris realized that he couldn't have been happier to have run into Kirsten. The two of them hung out together for the rest of the party. At one point Kirsten had drug Chris to a secluded and empty room to get away from everyone else. It didn't take a genius to figure out why she had pulled him into that room where they could be alone. The moment that the door closed they began to paw at each other and drown each other in feverishly passionate kisses. Their clothes were quickly stripped and tossed about the room as they made their way over to the nearest piece of furniture, which happened to be a bed. In the midst of their deep and fervent kisses they tumbled about each other on the bed.

Hours later Chris snuck into the house as quietly as possible and headed up to his bedroom. Just like he had hoped Cole and Corey were all ready asleep. He crept into his bed after only taking off his shoes and his pants. There was a satisfied grin upon his mouth as he lay there gazing into the darkness. He knew that it was going to take him a while to fall asleep but he didn't care. The next day was graduation and after what he had experienced at the party he couldn't be any happier. He had lost his virginity and already he was feeling different about himself. He knew that from now on his life was going to be different and he was more than happy to embrace it.


	8. Jeremey's story

Jeremey's story

July 2024

Ville and Jussi greeted the entire Novak family one by one as they all came in through the door. Hanna was upstairs and Aila was out with friends when they all had arrived so they weren't around for the initial "welcome" and "hello". Cole at first appeared bummed that Aila wasn't home to greet him, but he immediately got his phone out and called her. Everyone else began gabbing about the flight and whatnot while Cole chatted on the phone with Aila. Jeremey was tired from the flight and not in much of a mood for talking, and he really didn't feel much like listening to Cole being all mushy and lovey-dovey with Aila (causing him to want to hurl the airline food he ate). So he just pulled away from every one else and began exploring the house on his own.

It had been a few years since they had been there at Ville and Jussi's house, or even in Finland for that matter. But every time he came into their house Jeremey felt like he had been there just the day before. He passed down the hallway, running his hand along the wall, and stopped before the stairs that lead to the upper level of the house. Glancing up the stairs he could see the door to Hanna's room. Aila's room was next to Hanna's but more in the corner. The two rooms were also connected by an inner door, but that was usually kept locked. Although he couldn't see it because of the wall beside the stairwell, there was a bathroom at the top of the stairs and just a short walk away from Hanna's room. Jeremey practically ran up the stairs once the call of nature suddenly kicked in, and he went right into the bathroom. But to his surprise he ran right into Hanna who was wearing nothing but a bath towel around her body. Her hair was wet and she had absolutely no make up on, having just stepped out of the shower. She struggled to hold the towel together around her body as she stood there wide-eyed.

"Jeremey! Don't you knock?" She rushed past him into her room

"Nice seeing you again too, Hanna!" He laughed before shutting the bathroom door

Hanna was embarrassed by having Jeremey walk in on her. But after living in a house full of people his entire life, Jeremey was used to walking in on someone and having someone walk in on him in the bathroom, so this incident was no big deal to him. After finishing up in the bathroom Jeremey walked out to see, now fully dressed, Hanna standing there with her arms crossed over her chest.

"What?" Jeremey snickered "Come back to show me some more?"

"No." She rolled her eyes "Idiot. I left my brush in there."

He grabbed a hairbrush off of the counter "This brush?"

She snatched it from him "Yes that brush!"

Jeremey laughed "Don't need to be so rude."

He turned to go back downstairs and she shoved him with one hand, causing him to stumble a little. As he continued down the stairs he heard her mutter under her breath in Finnish.

"Heard that! And I know what you said about me too!"

"Fuck off fruitcake!"

"Skank!"

"Yo mama's a skank!"

Ville, hearing the banter between Jeremey and Hanna, looked at Jade "You gonna take that?"

"I've been called worse."

Ville shook his head with a snicker and then they all went back to visiting and catching up.

The Novak's were going to be there in Finland al through August. The plan was that they would spend time with Ville and Jussi during the summer and then at the end of August they would bring Aila and Hanna home with them and be a "host family" to them during the school year. Aila and Hanna had talked their dads into allowing them to be foreign exchange students in West Chester. Jeremey didn't mind the idea of Aila being there since she would be spending most of her time with Cole and Dusti. But there was something about Hanna being there that just didn't sit well with him. In fact he realized that he had never really warmed up to her the whole time that they had known each other. The thing is, he could never figure out why this was.

August 2024

Jeremey and Hanna had been arguing with each other off-and-on for the past month. It seemed like whenever they had to be around each other, for whatever reason, they would just shoot one dumb insult after another at each other. No one else in the house could figure out why they were treating each other this way, least of all Jeremey and Hanna. It had come to the point where Jeremey felt like he absolutely could not stand Hanna. He often avoided her inside of the house if he could. They hardly spoke to each other any more unless it was something mean towards the other person.

Sure the two of them were never the best of friends but they had at least always enjoyed each other's company. But for some reason being in the same house together day in and day out for over a month had pretty much ruined their friendship. And to make things worse for them, neither of them knew why things were like this between them.

One afternoon Jeremey sat on the couch staring at various Finnish television shows, completely bored out of his mind. Everyone else had left the house to go shopping or eat or whatever, but he had no interest in the activities so he stayed at the house. What he hadn't of counted on was the fact that Hanna had stayed home as well. Hanna entered the room and plopped down on the couch as though Jeremey wasn't there. She grabbed the remote and changed the channel.

"I was watching that."  
"Bite me." She retorted

Jeremey rolled his eyes and looked away. The two of them sat in silence for a while, watching whatever crap show was on. At one point Hanna mentioned something about it getting warm in the house before she took her shirt off. Underneath the shirt that she removed she wore a skin-tight white tank-top without a bra. This was the first time that Jeremey noticed just how well developed Hanna was. Her breasts weren't just large but they seemed perfectly round and perky, sitting there inside of the tank-top just right. Through the tank-top he could see that her nipples had hardened a little; just enough to create tiny round bumps through the material.

Hanna looked at him to see that he was staring at her breasts. She leaned back against the back of the couch and stuck them out even more.

"Have a good look, Jey?" She said with a teasing quality to her voice

"Huh?"

"Quit looking at my tits you perve."

He glanced up at her face and right into her eyes. The look in her eyes wasn't the look that he was expecting to see. He was expecting her to appear pissed but instead she looked almost happy. She even held a smirk upon her lips that let him know that she liked the fact that he was just checking her out.

Neither of them knew how it happened but the next thing that they knew they were making out on the couch. Jeremey slid one hand under her tank-top as he kissed her. She whispered in Finnish, phrases that turned him on. Dirty phrases. Her accent and the language she spoke in just made what she was saying to him sound so much dirtier. He had no idea what she had this in her but he didn't care.

The door opened and their family members began entering the house. Jeremey pulled away from her and quickly placed a pillow over his crotch to cover the hard-on in his pants. Hanna sat up and adjusted her clothes and began watching TV as though nothing happened. Their parents came into the room and saw them sitting there quietly.

Ville grinned "Wow this isn't what I expected to see."

"I know what you mean," Added Novak "I expected to see that the two of you had killed each other and the house destroyed."

"Nah," Hanna said "Not today."

Jeremey snickered "Yeah. We just weren't into that."

"Well that's a surprising switch." Remarked Jade "What got you to change so suddenly?"

"Nothing really." Replied Hanna

"Just the weather I guess." Added Jeremey

Only Jeremey and Hanna knew what happened on that couch that day, and only the two of them would know. They didn't understand what had happened between them but they knew that things wouldn't be the same between them from then on.


	9. Jacey's story

Jacey's Story

September 2024

School hadn't been in session for very long but Jacey was already having a tough time. She already dreaded signing up for honors classes because they had her running all over the school with all kinds of books, and lugging her down with a ton of homework just about every night. This was one time where she hated the fact that she and her brothers were so intelligent. She often wished that she could just live a normal life even for a little while. Being in an incredibly famous family didn't make going to school any easier either.

Besides her schoolwork, Jacey had another problem on her mind. She also had to deal with hiding her current relationship from her family. It wasn't the guy she was dating that she was afraid of them not approving of; it was someone he was related to who her family wasn't too fond of, especially Josh. From the end of the last semester Jacey had been secretly dating Shawn DiCamillo.

Keeping this a secret from her family wasn't an easy task at all. Now that they were back in school it had become even more difficult for them to hide their relationship. Rumors began to spread amongst the school but luckily those rumors weren't all that bad, yet, and they had not reached any of her family members. She knew that her secret would be safe for a little bit longer.

Shawn had asked her to go out with him one night. Jacey had to practically sneak out of the house just to meet up with him. As soon as they had met up she was really excited to see him. Something told her all day long that this wasn't going to be any ordinary date with Shawn. Right as she got into his car her pulled her into a deep, passionate kiss.

"So where are we going?" She asked after she pulled away for air

"Hmm… you know? I haven't decided. I guess we'll know when we get there." He said with a grin

"Well I'm sure it'll be nice where ever we go. It always is." She lightly held onto his hand as he drove

After the date Shawn wound up taking her back to his place. It as dark inside since Dico had been gone on a night shift at the hospital. Shawn smiled a little, knowing that he and Jacey could be there without any interruptions. He led her over to the couch where they easily sat in each other's arms. For a while the two of them sat on the couch making out until Shawn asked her if she would like to move into his bedroom.

The two of them lay on Shawn's bed with Shawn on top of her. She held her arms loosely around his neck as they kissed. They began to strip from their clothes as they continued to kiss. After a little bit, things had gotten heated up. Shawn stopped nibbling on her earlobe and then gazed into her sparkling eyes for a few seconds. She smiled lightly as she looked back up at him.

"You sure you're ready for this?" He asked with a whisper

Jacey just looked into his eyes, and nodded her head with a smile. He brought her into a deep, fiery kiss and then all the rest of the night seemed to melt together.

Jacey lifted her head and looked up towards the teacher. She hadn't been able to concentrate in school for a few weeks since the night she had spent with Shawn. But this morning she couldn't concentrate [i_and[/i_ she didn't feel well. She decided to lie her head down on her desk once she started to feel a little faint. The rest of the day came and went in one big blur. For a while she couldn't understand why she wasn't feeling very well. All she knew was; this was a different kind of sick feeling than what she had ever felt before. It was then when she thought that she had a good idea of what was making her feel this way.

On her way home from school she stopped off at the nearest drug store. Once she stepped inside the store she nearly froze. She crept through different aisles before ducking into an aisle that shelved all kinds of feminine care products. She knew that the next aisle over would have the thing that she was looking for but she was too scared to go down that aisle, because she just knew that someone who knew her would have spotted her there. And there was no way that she would have been caught dead looking at pregnancy tests. She didn't even have the first clue what test to buy since there were so many.

Jacey pretended to be looking at the different tampons for a moment before looking at an older woman near by. This older woman seemed to be in her early to mid 20's, which made Jacey more comfortable about approaching. She managed to pay off this woman into purchasing a test for her. Jacey waited outside the store until this 20-something woman came out and handed her the test. After thanking her about a million times Jacey shoved the test into her backpack and went home.

Once she had made it home she was a little surprised and very much relieved that the only one there to greet her was Aila. Jacey knew that if she was going to confide in someone about this right then, Aila would be the best one. After talking to Aila about it, and nearly having her brothers find out, the two of them went upstairs and into the bathroom, locking the door behind them.

Aila was probably just as nervous about the test results as Jacey was. When it was time to check the results Jacey turned toward Aila and buried herself into her chest. Aila wrapped her arms around her and rubbed her back a little. Jacey was just was too scared to look at the test results. Aila would have looked but she thought that Jacey should have. Even though she had a pretty good idea what the results were; this was still the most frightening moment of Jacey's life. It wasn't that she was scared that she was pregnant; it was more that she was scared about what would happen if and when other people found out that she was pregnant; especially Shawn and her parents. The last thing that she ever wanted was to be a teenage mother but now she was going to have to face it.


	10. Aila's story

Aila's Story 

October 2024

Aila thought that the time she and Cole had spent together over the summer was nice. But towards the end of the summer, and especially shortly after she and Hanna moved in with the Novak's house for school, Aila began to see their relationship in a different light. Just a couple weeks into the school year Aila wound up breaking up with Cole and moving in with Bam and Jimmy and the rest of the Margera-Franks clan. She didn't realize until she started sharing a room with Dusti, how much she needed this time away from Cole. She really needed time to explore herself and discover who she was and what she was all about.

It felt so good to her now that she wasn't with Cole. She knew that this break-up was going to be good for both of them in the long run. Aila began to look at everyone around her and everything that they were going through. Jacey had recently found out that she was pregnant but it seemed as though the father wasn't going to be in the picture. Dusti and Andy were happy together and seemed to be doing quite well for themselves. Jack was working on losing the weight he had put on over the summer and he was already enjoying the complements he was beginning to receive for it. Jordan was still working on his stunts and seemed to be getting more and more into it every day. Corey was always off with Mark somewhere, and Chris had his girls that he hit on all the time. Jeremey and Hanna had recently started a relationship over the summer but they were still kind of trying to hide the fact that they were together. Then there was Cole. He was a total mess; or so Aila was told. She actually hadn't seen or spoken to him since the break-up. She felt that she needed to be away from him all together while she figured things out about herself. 

Most of the time, so far, Aila loved being by herself. But other times she kind of wished that she had a little more. But she had no idea what she wanted. Everyday in English class she sat next to Kerry Glomb and the two of them had become fast friends. They often talked to each other more than they paid attention to the teacher and their work. This often landed them in the principal's office. (Which they usually skipped) A lot of the time, instead of going to the principal's office, these two girls would hang out in the hallways and sometimes outside in the parking lot for a smoke. During these times they talked a lot. They talked about relationships and other topics of interest. Sometimes Kerry would tell Aila some things that she often thought about doing but never could work up the courage to do so. These things sparked Aila's interest a great deal. One day during one of their parking lot conversations, Kerry brought up the idea of the two of them going on an "experimental" date, as she put it. It didn't take much consideration before Aila agreed upon having a date with her.

Kerry took Aila out one night to a special midnight showing of The Rocky Horror Picture Show. Aila right away was delighted over the movie because she remembered that her dad, Ville, had told her that he was in the stage version for a while back when she and Hanna were still babies. As the two of them watched the movie and sang along to the songs, they moved a little closer to each other. At one point they wound up learning in closer to each other for a kiss. Aila couldn't even describe to herself how that kiss made her feel. Up until then the only other person that she had kissed like that was Cole; but even this time was different. They moved away from each other, smiling at each other. Aila should tell them that Kerry hadn't experienced a kiss like this before either.

The movie soon ended and the two girls headed back to Kerry's house. Kerry's parents were already asleep when they got in, which made things so much better for the two girls. The two of them sat on a blanket on the floor and began to watch TV together. Aila scooted over closer to Kerry and rested her head on her shoulder. Kerry grinned and wrapped an arm lightly around her waist. She looked at Aila and saw that she was looking up at her as well. Like Ville, Aila had the most beautiful, piercing, bright green eyes, and Kerry found herself unable to look away from them. They both smiled before going into a kiss. This kiss was deeper and more sensual than the first one that they shared.

Aila eased herself down into lying position and reached up to wrap her arms around Kerry's neck. Then she gently pulled Kerry down on top of her, both of them stretching out all the way.

The feeling between them was just incredible. Aila almost couldn't believe that she was making out with another girl. Her head was swimming with a million thoughts at once as they kissed. Kissing Kerry was so different than kissing Cole, but Aila couldn't decide who was better.

After all the fun, Kerry dropped Aila off at Bam and Jimmy's house. Aial crept quietly through the house and made her way upstairs to Dusti's room. She had considered waking Dusti up to tell her all about her night but then she decided that this was something that was better to keep under her hat for the time being. This night that she spent with Kerry certainly was a fun, new experience for her, but at the same time it would give her plenty to think about. And right then, the less people who knew about it, the easier time she would have to think.


	11. Jack's story

Jack's Story

November 2024

Jack lay curled up on his side in his bed as tears fell from his big hazel eyes. He hated yelling at his brother like that but he hated himself so much more at the moment. He knew as he was walking home from Jade and Novak's house that Jade, and possibly his cousins, had a pretty good idea of what was going on with him. Jack also knew that after getting caught by Hanna, causing him to have to explain things to her, Dusti and Aila that other people weren't far behind from finding out his secret.

He and his siblings had known about their dad, Bam, going through eating disorders and severe weight-related fears. But Jack had never stopped to think about just how hard it would be to actually go through the same thing as his father. At first Jack's bulimia wasn't that bad; he thought that he had it under pretty good control. He was only going to do this until he had lost the weight he had gained over the summer. But it became harder and harder for him to control. The more he had forced himself to vomit, the more he felt like he had to do it. This was mainly because of the great results he was seeing with his weight. He just had no idea how much of an emotional struggle this would become for him until now.

Jordan told him that Jade called and was talking to Bam. This was so painful for Jack to hear, because he knew why Jade had called, that he wound up yelling at Jordan and threw him out of their bedroom. He held his stomach and continued to cry once he heard someone come upstairs. Just going by the sound of the footsteps alone, Jack knew who this someone was. And it was the last someone that he wanted to see right then.

Bam knocked on the door and Jack held his breath gripping the sheets in his fingers. Even though Jack had not answered, Bam entered the room, closing the door behind him. He sat on the bed and gently placed a hand on his son's back.

"Jack…" Bam sighed "Your Aunt Jade called me and she had some things to say about you… Jack, I… I-I should have seen the signs before… I know exactly what you're going through and I hate that I do… I just never thought that one of my kids would have to go through the same struggles with their weight as I have." He paused and sighed again "I almost wish that I could say that I don't have any idea what you're feeling right now. It really hurts that I do know all too well… But Jack I want to try to help you through this. I-I just wish I knew about this sooner. I wish that I hadn't been so oblivious to all the signs and that I didn't have to have my sister tell me what was going on with my own son." He sniffed and wiped away a couple tears "I just feel like I've failed as a parent because I didn't know about this… and I should have been the one to know about it first."

Jack turned to face Bam. Along with tears falling from his eyes, he held an expression of mixed emotions. He was still very much upset at himself but now he was upset at his dad. He was also frightened, humiliated, and sad to hear some of that Bam had to say to him. For a moment Jack stared at Bam through tears, unable to do anything else. Then, ever so slowly, he pulled himself into sitting position and wrapped his arms around Bam. As Bam held him close, Jack buried his face into Bam's chest and cried. All Bam could do was hold him, rub his back, and let him cry.  
Over the next few weeks Jack had tried to lose the rest of the weight he wanted to lose in a healthy way. He didn't realize how difficult that going through something like this would be. Every time he looked in the mirror at himself he would think back to the very moment where his bulimia truly began. He then would cringe at the thought and wish that he wasn't so desperate to be the same size as his twin brother. He hated that he had put himself through that but now this was something that he would have to live with. These scars, he quickly realized, weren't going to be able to go away for quite some time.

Jack felt lucky and very blessed that he had family and friends sticking by him during his recovery. He was also glad now that he had someone close to him who knew exactly what he was going through, and even more glad that this person was his father. Because he could talk to Bam about it any time he needed to, knowing that he would truly understand just how hard it was on him. Jack knew that being able to talk to Bam about it was going to help him so much more with his recovery.

As hard as his recovery process was for him Jack was beginning to feel good about himself. He realized, although the hard way, that he didn't have to worry so much about his weight. He didn't have to be as thin as Jordan was. It took him a while to figure out that all he needed was to be healthy and happy with himself. He still wasn't quite that happy with himself but he was working on that.

One day he went into the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. A small grin formed on his lips as he gazed upon his reflection. For the first time in a while he liked what he saw. He was happy with the fact that what he saw in the mirror matched what he pictured in his mind what he had wanted to see. What he saw in the mirror matched how he felt about himself now. And that made him truly feel good.


	12. Andy's story

Andy's Story 

Mid June 2027

Originally Andy and Dusti had planned on eloping. But Dusti realized that she couldn't deny her fathers a chance to walk their "baby girl" down the aisle or to actually witness her getting married. At first they thought that they would just elope just so they wouldn't have to go through the trouble of planning a wedding. But they realized that inside they really wanted an actual wedding ceremony in front of their friends and family.

It was about a month before their wedding and the two of them were going to apply for a marriage license together. When they got there they realized something that they had forgotten about. They needed proper identification in order to apply; more specifically their birth certificates. Dusti had no problem when it came to acquiring her birth certificate. But when Andy asked his fathers for his birth certificate they tried to change the subject. Andy knew that there had to be something about his birth certificate that they didn't want him to know but he couldn't think of a reason why.

Andy practically had to beg his fathers for his birth certificate. They gave in knowing that he wouldn't be able to get married without it. They didn't want to deny him from being able to get married to the woman that he loved.

"Alright Andy," Said Raab as he handed him his birth certificate "Here it is. We're sorry we were being so difficult about it."

"Um thanks dad. I just wish I knew what you had to hide from me."

Andy was about to just put it in his pocket and then leave, but after all the fuss Raab and Dunn had made over it, he was too curious not to look at it. When he laid his eyes upon it he froze there in his spot unable to speak. He was just completely shocked. So shocked that he didn't even know if he was pissed off. All her knew was that he was shocked. Right then he felt like his whole life had been a lie. He shook and then looked up at Dunn and Raab. He had no idea what to say or even how to speak at first. Suddenly he just went off on them.

"Are you kidding me? Are you fucking _kidding_ me?" He waved the certificate in his hand "My name used to be Michael Angelo Dunn-Raab? What the hell did you smoke to give you the idea that it would be good to suddenly change my name?"

"Andy take it easy please." Dunn said, trying to calm him down

"Just relax, please, and we'll explain." Added Raab

"_ Relax?_ Why should I relax?"

Dunn placed his hands on Andy's arms and led him over to the couch. Raab and Dunn got him to calm down but he was still upset. Inside Andy felt like crying; he felt like throwing up. To some people this name thing probably wouldn't seem like that big of deal, but Andy had gone through his whole life believing that his name was one thing but it turned out that he had been born with a completely different name.

His whole life he had to endure what he thought was "the longest, dorkiest name in history" Andrew James Allan Duncan Dunn-Raab. He never felt like an "Andy", and he never cared for that name for himself. He never thought it even fit him. Whenever he had to fill out forms or something where he had to put his full name he always dreaded it.

"Ok… ok tell me how you managed to go from naming me Michael Angelo to the name I have now."

"Ok so when you were a baby," Dunn started "Actually when you were first born and we saw you for the first time, we were trying to name you."

"I actually suggested the name Andrew and said that we could call you Andy for short."

"We went through a few names and chose Michael Angelo."

"Uh huh. So I got that much and I now know you at least once thought about naming me Andy. So how the hell did you get the name I have?"

"Well back then we were still young and immature and we were drinking and doing drugs and stuff… Also when we started bringing you around our friends, half of them called you Michael and half called you Angelo. Sometimes you even got called Angel for short." Said Raab

"Then Don Vito showed up and started being Don Vito and as usual no one understood a single word he was saying, if he was saying actual words that is. And then I guess he heard some one call you Angelo or maybe it was Angel and he went off like,"

"Huhhmba whatez yous ughabub ahhgilugh!!! Wat kind nambuvah! Yous don't make no sense!" Raab did his best imitation of Vito freaking out

The three of them laughed over Raab's Vito impression, partly because it didn't sound much like Vito's voice.

"Ok any way, someone said that they thought Vito re-named you during his rant. So we started calling you Andy because that's the name we all agreed that it sounded like Vito had called you. Then we started laughing and imitating Vito's rant about your name and eventually your name became Andrew James Allen Duncan Dunn-Raab."

"I got my name… from a Vito Rant?"

Andy didn't know whether to laugh or cry at this point. He couldn't believe that the reason why he had such a long, dorky name was because of "Vito's fat, stupid, loud mouth" as he put it.

"Gee. Don't I feel like a winner?" Andy rolled his eyes and sighed

"Andy," Dunn placed a hand on the back of his shoulder "Please don't take it so hard."

"Don't take it so hard? Dad, it's my fucking name! I've gone through my whole life forced to have a name that wasn't even mine to begin with! You've lied to me my whole life! I don't even want to know what other thinks like this you could have kept from me!" Andy started to leave the house "This is bullshit! Thanks a fucking lot, dad!" He shouted to both of them

"Andy!"

"No! I refuse to answer to that fucked up fake ass name!" He shouted before storming out the front door

He hurried home to Dusti and told her the whole story. Once she managed to get him to calm down the two of them talked about it. He decided that from then on he was going to go by the name that was given to him at birth: Michael Angelo Dunn-Raab. He felt as though it suited him much better and Dusti agreed. He and Dusti then went back to apply for their marriage license, and for the first time he felt good about giving someone his full name when he was asked for it. Dusti told him on their way home that she was more than happy to be marrying Michael Angelo Dunn-Raab, and that she much preferred it to Andrew James Allen Duncan Dunn-Raab. This alone made him feel really happy.

He had no idea how much of a difference a name would make until then. He felt like he had been freed. In fact the two of them decided that it would only make sense for them to re-print out their wedding invitations with the different name on them. The very next day he and Dusti looked at the new invitations and he said to her that he couldn't be happier right then as they read the following:

_"You are cordially invited to witness the joining of _

_Michael Angelo Dunn-Raab _

_And _

_Dusti Michelle Margera-Franks _

_In marriage _

_At _

_Five thirty pm_

_On the twenty-third of July _

_Two-thousand and twenty seven…" _


End file.
